


Over A Distance

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: Answer to Monica’s 'Cold'-Challange.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Grab a blanket, a hot beverage of your preference, light a candle and darken the room to get in the mood. Then read and enjoy :-)

Over A Distance  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Marcus had retreated to his temporary quarters on the White Star after his shift had ended. Now he sat in bed, a data pad with some leisure reading material in his hand and a steaming cup of tea on the nightstand beside him. With a frown he drew the blanket even tighter around his frame.

Why was he still feeling cold? 

He returned to his reading, only to find out he didn’t remember anything he had read so far. With a sigh he let the pad clatter on the nightstand and closed his clammy hands around the burning heat of the tea cup. The almost scalding warmth hardly seemed to penetrate his skin, much less reach his freezing insides. Not even a sip of the warm liquid and the warming blend seemed to do anything to diffuse the ice inside his veins. Although he knew the space was cold and empty he had never experienced it this strongly. But of course he also knew that the lack of warmth had more to do with loneliness than the actual cold of space.    

He was startled out of his wandering thoughts by the beeping of the comm unit and he sloshed a little tea on the blanket. Dragging himself up he went over to the comm unit.

A hyperspace message. From Neroon? What was so urgent to send him a hyperspace message?

His heart started to speed up. He didn’t know if in dread or in elation. Probably both. With mild hesitation he opened the message and was at once comforted by Neroon’s smiling face.

“I miss you, Marcus,” Neroon said wistfully, pressed a kiss on his own fingertips and touched the kiss to the screen.

Despite the shortness of the message, Neroon’s loving voice flowed over Marcus’ soul like warm water. And when Marcus touched the screen where Neroon’s hand was, he felt heat spread from his heart throughout his whole body. It was like drinking the tea and feel the warmth of the liquid spread from his stomach into freezing limbs. Only much better because this kind of warmth was lingering.

 

END 

 


End file.
